Emerson In Wonderland
by xxXMythiaXxx
Summary: Emerson Laney is an abnormal girl who has a personality disorder. Her split personalities match up with every single Role Holder she meets. So, she falls down a hole thanks to a certain rabbit, and her personalities are all confused and all have their opinions of the place. What will happen to poor Emerson? OCxEveryone
1. Emerson Laney

**Mia: So this is my second fanfic! I feel good! LOL! Well, this is Emerson everybody! Enjoy~**

* * *

1

Emerson Laney

Emerson is my name. I am seventeen years old. I come from a wealthy family, well, a once wealthy family. My father had a busy enterprise making toys, and once a year, I get to help him in his factory. But recently, he has gone bankrupt, and now I'm forced to get a job at a restaurant, and so do my younger brothers. My mother is not an at-home mom anymore, and my father's seeking for a new job. A few days ago, he said that we might move to Canada or somewhere far away from here. I never wanted to move away. Especially where we live is so interesting.

When we moved here, I loved it. It's a mansion, and we're selling it now. It once belonged to a woman named Alice Liddell, but that was a long time ago, she's died then. She never gotten married, but some say that she had a child. That child had children, and those children had children. It's the circle of life, I guess.

Alice Liddell. The girl who was in the book "Alice's Adventures in Wonderland" by Lewis Carroll. It must've been amazing to be starring in a book like that. But I just can't help but think that it's real. Everyone calls me crazy like that. Well, I can't say that I'm wrong.

I have a personality disorder. In other words, I have split personalities. Fifteen of them.

Right now, I am what people would say normal. Innocent, caring, kind, hopeful, me. But that could change at any time. I can't control those personalities, unfortunately. One time, I was doing a speech at my school for the principal, but then I changed into my arrogant, naughty girl I named Oni. Oni means demon. I was sent to the office, and when I turned back to the Emerson me, I finally shared my secret. They understood, and probably had figured it out already, but I'm not poking around their business. So, let me explain my split personalities.

Emerson: normal me. I guess that this is the original me. I don't exactly know.

Oni: The arrogant, loud, obnoxious, naughty side of me. Sad when she comes about. She dislikes my clothing style, but do I really care? She likes goth for peep's sake!

Yume: The cute side of me. She's just so plain cute and bubbly, but hates carrots. She absolutely despises even looking at the orange vegetable. She's an angel, and she's very kind, especially to little kids. But, she's shy when it comes to people her age or older.

Kaoru: The dangerous side of me. She's good at sports and math, and she's a tomboy, but she's what I should call "trigger-happy". She likes violence and guns. I however, can't even look at them without cowering in fear. Yes, I'm afraid of guns. She's directionally challenged too. When I get home, and switch to her, I get lost in my own neighborhood.

Leila: The flirty side of me. Always with guys. I'm afraid that I might get a boyfriend, and she's the one who's with him! She's seductive, and can be a sadist sometimes. She's a pervert too. And she has a fettish for tea and rabbits, no, hares.

Sora: The caring side of me. She's a lot like me, but she's abnormal. She says that she sees visions and such of the future. She's 20% correct in her fortune-telling. She also claims to read minds, and she's very good at that! I mean how?! Is it her intuition? Ugh, my abilities...

Kyouko: The punk side of me. She likes chains and piercings. I'm lucky that I only have one on either side of my ears. She hates cats though. She claims that pink is so not punk. I think so, though.

Rebecca: Likes to be called Becca, and she's the, well, odd side of me. Not that any of my other personalities are normal. She can be clingy to things she likes, but repulsive to everything else. She's basically a magnet, if you ask me. But she's also trigger-happy, and can beat people up fairly well, no, unusually deadly well.

Julian: The quiet, invisible side of me. You wouldn't even notice her if she tried to talk to you. She's not shy however. She's good at throwing knives, which then gets people to her attention. She can't bring knives to school however, so she throws scissors and pencils at a wall. She likes the sound of utter silence, and is very good at my job. She's a workaholic, I can say.

Haru: The bad cook. I'm good at cooking, and she's the worst. She never gets sick, because of her obsession with gross medicines. She's good at brewing hot chocolate, however, and she likes coffee. I don't exactly, so when I switch back, I can taste the medicine and the coffee. Choking is what I would prefer doing.

Amu: She's a scaredy cat, a chicken! She always runs away! She's not shy, just, timid. A shout can blow her off in a fit. She's good at track, however. Those legs can get her to run through water! But she can also be a klutz.

Emma: The bi-polar side of me. She can change moods instantly. She's happy, then she can get furious, then depressed, then bored at her moods. Yes, that is her. She likes carrot dishes, and would eat it all of the time. Strangely enough, she hates carrots itself, like Yume.

Miki: The childish mature side of me. She's either one. She can be as childish as a two-year old, or she could act like she's a mother. She likes scythes and axes, and she...yodels whenever she sees them. I have to say, she's extremely weird.

Misao: The girl who loves action movies. She respects the elderly, is very smart, but she's dense. Doesn't know when a guy hits on her and flirts with her. She likes gaming, and rollercoasters. Anything that's fast is what she calls rad.

Tiffany: The princess. She's also arrogant, self-centered, greedy, and crazy. She says that her role model is Queen Elizabeth and the Queen of Hearts (in Lewis Carroll's book).

So, that's all of me rolled into one body. It's amazing how they respect my body, wait, they don't. Emma can't help herself to buying carrot cake (I don't like eating so much, and she's getting me fat), Tiffany screams at people to "execute" them, Amu runs into trouble and trips, making me have bruises, and Haru poisons me with her medicine that's supposed to "help". Misao makes me throw up whenever she drives, my teacher has confiscated my scissors thanks to Julian, I get kicked out of several stores thanks to Becca, I felt like I kissed several guys thanks to Leila, and I end up in the middle of nowhere thanks to Kaoru. Don't even get me started with Oni.

But Sora, Kyouko, Miki, and Yume are good and respectful to me. Kyouko may be into punk stuff, but she respects me, and did not put any tattoos or piercings on my body. She does buy some punk styled clothes, but I don't really mind. Yume is kind and nice to little kids, and I learned that she's a flexible acrobat. She earns money on the streets! Sora also earns money from reading people's minds, but she loses money when she tries fortune telling. I don't really care, however, as long as I'm not a laughing stock. Miki is childish with children, and mature when it comes to adult conversations and such. She can go with the flow. But a few times, she's done the opposite, which would get me into trouble. But those are very few times, because she gets bored doing the same routine.

I have only one friend, and her name's Rumi. Rumi's a nice girl who knows my secret. She can tease, and she's very good at academics, art, and music. She tutored me a few years ago, and now I'm as good as her, and she's so amazing! She likes how different I am from other people, and I just can't help but smile when I'm around her. She's the best friend you could ever have. Kaoru likes her, so she teaches her sports and things I'm really bad at. She even taught her self-defense. She likes how Sora can read her mind, Kyouko's conversations about how much she dislikes cats, how Emma eats her carrot flavored energy bar and her mood swings, and she tries to be the Dr. Phil for Amu and her fears. She likes all of my personalities except for Tiffany's, Oni's, Leila's, and Becca's. She hates bad*****. I can't blame her, because I hate them too.

My parents refuse to send me to an asylum or a hospital for mentally insane people. Emerson is sane, but the rest aren't. I insisted on it, because it's wearing the family down, and my life is practically useless. So finally, we are at where we started. I have wavy orange hair and blue eyes, and I like blue things. I like reading, writing, art, and music. I like school, and I love my caring family. But I care so much that I want what's best for them, so I wanted to go to an asylum. They refused like I said before, and after a while, we found out that we are going to move to Canada. Man, I'm going to miss this place.

I walked into the empty house. It was hollow, and my footsteps echoed all around the house. I open the door to the backyard, and I switch to Sora. "What a day Emerson," she says, looking about. "I feel something though. A feeling that someone's watching you." She whirls around in circles, trying to find who's watching me. "Where is the source of the stalking?" she asks herself, and walks deep into the forest behind my house.

I switch to Amu. Bad timing. "W-where am I?" she asks herself. She hugs her knees, and crouches. "H-hello? Is anyone there?" she calls out. Nobody answers, but she could hear rustling in the bushes. "C-c-come out! I'm n-n-not afraid!" She's obviously afraid. I wanted to slap my forehead, but alas I can't, for Amu's borrowing my body.

I switch to me again. Ah, it's great to control myself again. But Sora was right. Someone is stalking me. My neck hairs are standing on end, so that explains it. "Hey, come out now!" I yell. "Adam? Ross? You guys, stop joking around with me!" But, those aren't my brothers. The figure comes out of the bushes. It's...a bunny. "What? An easter bunny? WHAT?! I FOUND THE EASTER BUNNY!"

I stop talking to study the easter bunny. "You're dressed up in red and black...you have glasses too! But aren't you supposed to be hiding, and aren't you supposed to wear pastel?" The thing stares at me.

"Follow me my dear," it says. It talks! So cool!

"Are you taking me to easterland or something?" I ask curiously.

"I'm not an easter bunny," it says. "Please come and follow me!" The thing rhymes! So kawaii!

"Uh, sorry, I can't," I answer. "I'm leaving to Canada. And if you're not the easter bunny, what are you?"

"That is of no matter my dear. And I see that I have no choice," it says, and then, there was a poof of smoke. I gag and cough a bit, and then I see a bunny man. WHAT?!

"WHO THE HECK ARE YOU?!" I screamed. He picks me up, and flings me on the shoulder. "GET OFFA ME!"

"Please don't scream in my ear," it says politely, which just makes me scream even more.

"WHAT THE HECK?! SONNY, WHO ARE YOU?!" And before I know it, I am falling down, down, down an enormous rabbit hole. "AH! WHAT IS THIS?!"

"It's a hole my dear!" the rabbit man yells. "It'll get us to Wonderland!" Wonderland. Wait, is he who I think he is?

"Are you the white rabbit?" I ask. He smiles, and nods.

"I'm Peter White!" he exclaims. "Oh, we're almost here!" We both are enclose in a bright light.

"This must be where death takes it's toll," I say. "I see the light..." Then, I either pass out or die. This isn't Wonderland. It's the Country of Hearts. The manga I read. So, this is Peter White. But, Wonderland isn't real...is it?

**Hey, did you know?**

**Every game has it's rules.**

**And those rules are cemented from the very beginning.**

**But you already knew that...right?**

****That voice...it's in my head. It's echoing inside. I really am entering Wonderland. This is NOT good.

But, I do want to see how it turns out.

* * *

**Mia: Thanks for reading! I'm really liking this story! It's turning out well! Well, I hope you like Emerson, or the other Emersons!**

**Emerson: That sounded weird...**

**Mia: I'm all about weird! Haha, well, please review! Tell me your thoughts and suggestions about it and don't be afraid to criticize me! There's no problem to it! :-)**


	2. I'm Gonna Die, You Creeps!

**Mia: So sorry for not updating soon! I just wanted to work on my OC Mashup story that's not out yet, "The Foreigners of Wonderland!" So please peeps, enjoy~**

**Heidi: Hey, I can be in this story!**

**Mia: No you can't! Just in these side stuff I do!**

**Emerson: Heidi? Another OC?**

**Mia: I'm also having Kat Battistelli, for "TFOW!"**

**Emerson & Heidi: ...okay...**

**Gray: Disclaimer: Mia doesn't own HNKNA.**

**Mia: WTF?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!**

* * *

2

I'm Gonna Die, You Creeps!

I wake up. But I can't control my body. Who am I? My head uncontrollably turns left and right frantically, and she screams. The way she, wait, I scream...it's Rebecca. Now's a bad time for her to control me. How I wish I could sigh now. "W-where am I?!" she screams. "Is anyone here?! HELP!" She hears a slight sound. She has a very keen sense of hearing, that Becca. Well, we each have our own memories, except for me, the original Emerson. In fact, I can sense everything they sense. Only Sora knows about me, I guess. And the people who respect me.

"My dear? Are you alright?" Peter asks. She stares at him for a second before toppling on top of him. "Wha-"

"BUNNY EARS!" Becca cries, massaging his ears. "Are these real?!" He looks at her in confusion, but make an odd sound from his throat. A purr? "Wait, who are you, and how do you do?" His eyes widen, and he looks at me like I was crazy. "My name's Becca! Now, who are you ******!" She's rhyming! Peter manages to stand up, and was being choked by her grasp.

"Emerson my dear, are you okay?" he asks worriedly. "Becca? Who's that? I can kill her if you want." His eyes darkened at the slightest bit.

"What?! You're going to kill me?! How scary!" Becca laughs like a maniac, obviously sarcastic, and then after a while, Peter grabs her arms. "P-p-please! What did I do? I'm sorry for touching your ears! I didn't know they were real! I thought you were cosplaying! Please don't hurt me!" She laughs again, and then, she stared at his eyes. "You're cute...GAH!" she covered her mouth. "I want you!" Peter jumps when she hugs him and snuggles into his chest.

"This is odd...but I don't care! You are my love!" He hugs back in a tight embrace. He's suffocating me! Becca, say something! "I love you Emerson."

"I'm not Emerson!" Becca exclaims. "My name's Becca!" I switch to me. Thank goodness! To show that it's me, I fall to my knees, and clutch my head. It's a habit my parents wanted me to do, because when I switch, I don't do anything.

"Emerson my dear!" Peter crouches down to my eye-level. "What's wrong with you?" I look up, and blush. He is hot, but huah! Pervert thoughts!

"I'm fine! Just fine," I answer. "I have a personality disorder." His eyes widen again, and he kisses me. "Yaa!" I pull away. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"A personality disorder?" he says. I nod.

"Yes, I know it's weird. The one you just met was Becca. You're lucky that no one too crazy talked to you. Haha," I nervously laugh. "Ah, you must think I'm the weirdest person you've ever met. Just go to Alice. She must be here-"

"How do you know Alice?" he sadly asks. No, those were a bad choice of words. I open my mouth to answer, but I switch to Sora. Horrible timing!

"Who're you?" she asks. "I know martial arts!" she makes a defensive position, and I mentally sweat drop. "What's with your cosplay?"

"What? Who're you?" Peter asks, trying to grasp the situation.

"Oh, you must be confused. My name's Sora. Would you like me to read your mind? It's only five dollars~"

"Sora? I don't really like you...this is too new." I switch to Tiffany.

"Oh? A foreign species?" she asks herself. "Why, peasant, say your name. Speak, or else your head will roll!" Peter looks at me in disbelief.

"An old hag? What's _your_ name?" I can tell that Peter has never been more confused and mad. He wants to talk to me, not to anybody else.

"I ask the questions here!" she yelled. "I am not an old hag! And be glad that you're like a handsome prince, or else I would've killed you already!" She pulls out throwing knives-wait, where did that come from?! I never knew I had knives! "And it's Princess Tiffany to you! Your Highness or Your Majesty is best suited for me too. Any other name will call for an execution!"

I switch to Yume. "What happened?" she touched her forehead, and drops the pretty knives without noticing that they're FREAKING KNIVES THAT CAN KILL YOU! "Oh, I feel a headache coming on...ugh..." she looks up at a very confused rabbit man. "Who're you?"

Peter's getting agitated, because of how many times he needs to repeat himself. "Peter White," he grumbles. We've been standing in the same place for what seems like hours, and I'm not myself yet! It's so exasperating!

"Peter? Oh, I've read a manga of the same name!" she exclaims. "This is just so cool! You must be cosplaying-"

"I AM NOT COSPLAYING." Peter's vein bulges out of how annoying this situation is.

"Oh." Yume sulks at his tone. She's scared. But not as scared as Amu. "G-gomenasai, Peter-san." She looks away, tears brimming in her eyes. He looks at her, and hugs her.

"You're cute." She blushes, I can feel it! "I can't be mad at you, for I'll be mad at Emerson too." Is that what he thinks?

"E-E-Emerson?" she thinks aloud. "Oh yes, her. I'm borrowing her body. I must take it back." I feel myself merge back into my body, and sigh in relief. But, how did she do that? How did she know me? I thought she didn't-wait, yes she does. She respects me.

"Okay, as I was saying, my disorder is severe, and I have fifteen of them. The manga thing Yume was talking about was a Japanese thing in my world. No need to get into detail."

"Are you Emerson?" he asks.

"Yes. Argh," I say, and clutch my head. I feel a pang of pain there, and it hurts. Bad.

"Emerson my dear! Are you okay?! You need somewhere to stay!" Peter's in alarm, and is paying his full attention to me. I try to speak, but I cough violently. I don't feel so good...

"Well, I can switch to my other personalities randomly, so I can't control it," I manage to whisper before coughing again. Peter hands me a handkerchief, and I gratefully take it. I need it, thank you!

I switch to Kaoru. No, NOT HER! "What the f***?! Where the heck am I?!" she yells to no one in particular. "Ugh, this is...COOL!" Unexpected reaction, but okay. "An adventure~" No, NOT AN ADVENTURE! Please, oh please don't get me lost!

"May I ask for _your _name?" Peter asks. She twists my head, cracking it.

"Ah, that felt good..." IS SHE A MASOCHIST OR SOMETHING?! THAT FELT LIKE HELL IN ONE TWIST! "Kaoru, what's your face. Now, wanna go on an adventure with me? Ahaha~" Peter stares at me in disbelief.

"That d*** knight is in your body! But how is that possible?!" Peter yells.

"What? I don't know who this Ace is, but if it's a guy, do I look like a guy? I could prove it to ya what sex I am!" She chases him to death, holding that knife Tiffany pulled out. On the way, she bumps into the Bloody Twins. Haha, wait, WHAT?! TAKE MY SOUL NOW!

"Stupid girl! Brother, she bumped into me!" Dee yells. Dum holds his axe, ready to chop my head off. What are you doing just standing there, Kaoru?! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE! Kaoru studies them rapidly, and says something quite shocking.

"Eh, Emerson?" Wait, she can hear me?! "Uh, duh! Didn't anybody tell you yet?" No, no they didn't! You, I'm going to put you in a world of pain. "That ain't possible, sissy!" She's laughing the whole time like an insane person. Sissy? SISSY?! I'll show you-

"Look brother, the pretty lady's crazy!" Dum exclaims.

"She's insane!" Dee cries, and together, they laugh, and KAORU'S STILL JUST STANDING THERE. GO NOW, YOU IDIOT! GO WHILE YOU'RE ALIVE!

"You know these weirdos?" she asks, smiling. "Wow, you hang out with these sort of peeps? Well, if they're friends, I'll refrain myself from beating them up." She whistles nonchalantly, as if she hasn't noticed those dangerous deadly scythes they're holding in their little hands. "Well, I've never been here before, Emerson! Sheesh, I need to borrow this body more often!" She smiles idiotically, and laughs creepily. Peter's right, she's just like Ace. This is officially like a ton of bricks hitting me. Kaoru's just like Ace! "Who IS this Ace?! Gosh, that bunny man speaks of it, and now you? Are you f****** kidding me? Tell me who this freak show is!"

It must've seemed that she's talking to the twins, and they cock their heads cutely. Wait, no, they're not innocent kids! I've learned that they use that as an advantage to Alice! Wait, I'm in WONDERLAND! THIS MUST BE A DREAM! WAKE UP! "Pretty lady," Dee starts, "What are you talking about?"

"Wha- oh! You brats are still here? Sheesh, man. Mind your own business, creeps. And axes aren't cute for little boys like...you?" She stares at the now adult twins, and laughs hysterically. "That's awesome! Teach me, oh master axe weirdos." The boys are utterly astonished at her reaction.

"You don't think that it's creepy?" Dum asks, confused at her. Yup, that's Kaoru, the COMPLETE SHOCKER!

"Chillax, Ems," she says casually. "I wanna play with them!" She holds out several knives. "Hmm, which one? The pocket knife? The cardboard knife? Kitchen? Butcher? My personal dagger?" SERIOUSLY WHERE DID THOSE THINGS COME FROM?! "Ya know what, I'll let you two decide what I should use to rip you to shreds. You're pissing me off, ya know?" She chuckles with a dark aura surrounding her, er, me.

"You're mean, onee-san!" Dee screams, and swings his axe down with a crashing thud. No. No. NO! I'M WRITING MY WILL NOW! Kaoru swiftly slides to the side, easily dodging the deadly weapon.

"But Dee!" Dum whines. "She's cool! She has knives in her jacket!" He joins in, trying to kill me. I keep dodging it, and I'm still Kaoru. Wow, what a shocker! And then...

I switch to Tiffany again. All hope is lost! "Peasants? What handsome princes I keep laying my precious eyes upon!" She ducks at Dum's swing. "WHAT?! Are you trying to anger the Queen?! The only beheading here is yours!" She grabs the butcher knife, and manages to cut Dee's arm.

"Dee!" Dum cries.

"Brother, I have been cut..."

"Hang in there, brother!"

"Are you trying to react a scene of the twins from Ouran?" Tiffany questions, staring at the dramatic men. She's right, this is similar to those two. Hehe, he.

They glare at her. Tiffany whips her hair, and stomps her foot. "Argh, where am I?" She looks around. "This does not look familiar...Emerson, you serf! Tell me where I am, you rat!" Rat? I am no rat, you're using my body! Respect it, GOSH! "Hmph." She huffs, and eyes the twins who turn into boys. Her eyes pop out unnaturally. "Paranormal activity! Off with your head!" She heads off to a random direction. Say, where's the bunny man?

"What bunny man, peasant?" Tiff mutters. "Tell me, or else I'll abuse your body!" I mentally gulp hard, and explain the whole Wonderland rules and all of that junk. "So, you know about all of this?" she asks.

"Yes," I answer. She then does something weird. She calls all of my personalities by their names. The weird part is the fact that she didn't call them peasants or serfs. I feel my mind get suddenly crowded by other thoughts, or bodies?!

"Hey Emerson!" I whirl around. Kaoru?! She smiles dumbly, and laughs like an idiot. "Yup, scum! Now, what Queen Stupidity!" I study her furiously. She has shoulder-length choppy brown hair, with wine red eyes. Her outfit was plain, and the same as the others. A black top and a black pair of shorts with black combat boots. Even the innocent cute ones had those on. Heh, she looks like...Ace?! "Sheesh, who is this Ace?" she yells, catching some of my personalities' attention.

"I will tell you, you peasants," Tiff says, flipping her bangs to the side. "I don't prefer this annoying lock of hair, but you're lucky I care a little." I sweat drop, and then she explains it all. I explain with her Wonderland, but after a while, I felt that vein popping out of her, er, my head.

"Calm down, please," Yume says. "I don't like to go to anything violent." However, Oni's like, "FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT YOU f****** b******!" Terrified, she cowers in a corner with Amu.

I study everyone. Amu and Yume hide in a corner. Yume has apple red hair, with a one eye red and the other one black. That reminds me of Sidney Black! Amu had short auburn hair with highlights tied up in a ponytail, with brown eyes and a pale face. She's horrified at the situation. Heh.

Julian has long navy blue hair and cobalt eyes. She's quiet in another corner of my mind, silently twirling a knife. Great, I even have knives in my mind.

Haru looks like a boy, with hair darker and shorter than Julian's and bright golden eyes. Almost an unnatural yellow. Then again, blue is unnatural for a hair color. Red is too!

Miki yells at Emma for a while. They have serious problems. Miki has shiny midnight black hair tied up in a high ponytail with red and blue clips on her bangs, and her eyes are purple. Haha, blue and red mixed together makes purple! Yup, I went to kindergarden! Emma has long wavy blonde locks, and her eyes are a deeper shade of violet than Miki. Reminds me of Elliot, Dee, and Dum.

Leila has dark black layered straight hair, and sea green eyes that sweep dangerously on the room. "It's unfitting," she mutters with a sigh, and plays with her hair to get occupied in something, I guess.

Misao is also bored, poking around with Kyouko. Misao had long reddish brown hair in a braid, and had dark brown eyes. She seems like she wants to play video games. Nope, not letting her. "Hey!" She read my mind. Not fazed the slightest bit.

Rebecca is the scariest of them all. She has short silvery white hair, and she's craving for...bunny ears? "I WANT BUNNY EARS LIKE THE BUNNY MAN!" she yells, but no one seems to notice at all. Wow, so preoccupied. "GET ME THOSE EARS! I WANT THEM!" So selfish, as always, and repulsive to everything else. That's her, after all.

What surprises me is the fact that Oni looks exactly like Yume. "Duh, you b******! We're counterparts, stupid!" What? Like Joker?

"I guess so," Yume answers. So does that mean that Oni is secretly soft, and innocent Yume is secretly a sadist masochist?! "Uh, not really..."

"She's a perv, that's what b****," Oni answers monotonously. I look at her in disbelief. Seriously? She blushes, and covers her face in her shirt.

I bite my lower lip, and continue my studying. Yup, I like studying. Kyouko had pinkish purple hair tied in a loose bun, and she had cat-like honey colored eyes. Just like Boris. And then, I feel myself limp on the ground. "Hello," and in comes Tiffany. She has long curly dark purple hair, violet eyes, and a beauty mark under her right eye. SHE LOOKS EXACTLY LIKE VIVALDI! "Silence, you prudent little-"

"Stop it, Tiffany." Sora steps in front of me. She has silvery short hair and an eyepatch on her right eye. Gah! They look like the Role Holders! It's confusing me so badly!

"Wait, you left my body! Who's controlling it?!" I cry. This is bad. Anyone could find me, and who knows what they'd do to me! Everyone looks at each other, slightly confused at my frantic expression. "Gah! I need to get there!"

"Then go already!" Kyouko exclaims, shoving me out of my mind. HOW DID I DO THAT?! WAS THAT A DREAM IN MY DREAM?! Stirring a bit, I finally regain consciousness, and open my eyes to find myself lying on a bed.

"Kyaaah!" I scream, and jump out of my skin. Wait, skin come back! I need you!

_Idiot! _Kyouko yells in my mind. _Find out where you are already!_ I could hear her. But how? _Easy, I can whenever I wanna, you have the ability now._ Seriously now! YES! _I can also borrow your body whenever I want to, though. _My victory dance became less exciting, as I frown. I'm as trapped as a bird in a cage. Poop.

Suddenly, the door swings open, and in come three men, the Clock/Clover Tower residents. Julius Monrey, Nightmare Gottschalk, and Gray Ringmarc. Basically, mortician, caterpillar incubus pirate, and lizard man. "I am not a pirate!" Nightmare yells. "And, you seem to know our names..." Suddenly, he coughs and hacks out crimson liquid.

"Wah! BLOOD!" I screech, and almost faint, but Kyouko takes my place.

"Whoa, your vision is getting all blurry Ems," she says, touching her, er, my forehead. Seriously, it gets confusing! It is me, but it's not! See, IT IS VERY CONFUSING INDEED! "I can't see...oh wait, is this the hot Julius you've been talking about? Wow, he isn't that bad of a guy! I approve!" I mean it when I get my hands on her-

"Interesting...a personality problem..." Nightmare says as if nothing had happened a few seconds ago. Hacking blood is normal to him?! "I hear more than one voice. Are there...more than one?" He can hear me? "I can read minds, you know," he coolly adds. Oh really. "Yes, really." Kyouko looks at a red faced mortician, and studies it head to toe.

"Can you stop staring?" He asks, obviously pissed. Kyouko jumps, and blushes.

"That's a misunderstanding! I don't want Emerson to have an ugly boyfriend, that's all! Gomen!" She hops into the bed again, and hid herself with the bedsheets. C'mon Kyouko! Seriously? You literally just got yourself a mortician to hate me! Thanks a lot! "Sorry if I'm so blunt then. I'm just trying to help." That's helping?! What is helping to you?!

"Lord Nightmare, what is wrong with the girl?" Gray asks the incubus. Abruptly, Kyouko walks to the pirate, and grabs him by the collar.

"Hey you, you can hear Emerson, right?" she seethes. He nods quickly. "Then what is she saying right now?" Wait, I'm supposed to say something! Okay, The one you are talking to is Kyouko, Nightmare!

"You're Kyouko," Nightmare says, and points an accusing finger at her. She lets go of his shirt collar, and groans at my outfit.

"Man, I'd really appreciate clothes of my style now," she mutters. "Hey boys, do any of you have some punk style clothing? Nevermind, you're guys, and you ain't punk, as far as I can tell." She places her hands on her hips. "Hm, I'm bored. Where am I anyway?"

"You're at the Clover Tower, Miss Kyouko," Gray says.

"What? No, Emerson, get out there!" I switch to myself in an instant, an the three men look at me.

"Huh? Oh, I'm Emerson. I have a personality disorder. AND DO NOT SWITCH YOU GUYS, YA HEAR?!" The men sulk at my rage, and I soften a bit. "Uh, sorry. Heh."

"Miss Emerson?" Gray asks. I nod profusely.

"Yes, that's my name, Gray!" I exclaim. "You're a lot like Haru, one of my personalities! I have fifteen of them!" I must look like I escaped from an asylum. I'm crazy and abnormal, and they will never like me, even though the rules state that they will. Oh gosh, did I just think that?

"You know the rules?" Nightmare asks with a look that told me that I have no choice but to answer.

_Bakka! _Kyouko blares in my mind. Sheesh, chill, will ya? _They found out!__ I will not chill! Say something! Or else I'll get someone to be there! Oh no, SHOOT!_ I suddenly felt like I was swelling up, and I switch to...LEILA?!

"My my, what in this multi-universe do we have here?" she asks seductively, which made Nightmare hack more blood and the other two men stare at me. "Hm, you three are interesting, sexy, and maybe even...my type." They all froze at her. LEILA, I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME SO SCRAM OUT OF MY BODY! "But what if I don't feel like it? I wanna touch them~" NO YOU WON'T! SOMEONE, CONTROL ME!

I switch to Haru. Heh, kind of wanted her anyway. "Ugh, my head hurts...wait, someone get me Selvenia. I think that'll help." Gray understood immediately, and left the room, while the other two Role Holders pondered at what Selvenia is. Well, I'm guessing that it's a unknown pain killer that nobody has ever heard of. Yup, I'm going with that. "That isn't very nice, Miss Emerson. You should be happy that I'm healing your limp body." I'M COMPLETELY HEALTHY IDIOT! "No need to yell, Miss Emerson." Hmph. Gray comes in again, and hands her the black liquid. IS THAT OIL OR SOMETHING?! NOOOOOOO! Man, I don't like you Haru, you torturing messed up woman!

"Arigato, Mr. Ringmarc." She then drinks the medicine, and all hell broke loose. WAAAAAAHHHHHH! THE TASTE! I'M GONNA DIE!

"You seem oddly calm when your mind is screaming in disgust," Nightmare comments. HELP ME PLEASE! He smirks and merely sits back, reading my every thought. You little-UGH! I hate you, you incubus!

"I-I-Incubus?!" Haru exclaims. "T-T-That dream demon?! With sexual problems?!" She takes a step back, and then for self-defense pulls out a knife. "D-D-DO'NT COME ANY CLOSER MISTER! WHOEVER YOU ARE! I apologize for not knowing your name though!"

...Kill me now. I need to die. I nearly did several times, you creeps!

Now, what happens now? What will you do Haru? What will they do? Please God, save me and forgive my sins. But honestly, I wanna go home. If this is a dream, kill me now and let it be a nightmare. I'll wake up from it anyway...

* * *

**Mia: In my opinion, I'm losing myself in the story. SO CONFUSED! IT IS YOUR FAULT EMERSON FOR BEING SO FREAKING WEIRD!**

**Emerson: Hey! I'm not weird! *switch to Oni***

**Oni: WHAT THE F*** AM I DOING IN THIS S***?!  
**

**Mia: Hehe, well, bye readers! Please review! ;-)**


	3. Author's Note

**Author's Note: I'm sorry for those who thoroughly enjoy this story, but I won't be updating this fanfic either in a while or ever. I won't call this discontinued yet, nor will I delete this story, and I'm glad that those who read this enjoyed it.**

**Sleeping Moon: You've been there in all of my stories, reviewing most of the time. Thanks. : )**

**xCrescentMayFluffynessx: Thanks for being a fan! Haha! And I'm glad that you love this story! Constructive criticism is accepted as well, you know! : D**

**Ryxina: I appreciate the review, and I hope you update "Kitty Wanna Kat?" soon! **

**ShinobiShinogami58: I hope I spelled that right. (-_-") Anyway, thank you for reading my story!**

**I know there are very little readers for this, but little is better than none! Thanks yall, but it'll be a while until this story comes up and running! You could read my other stories if you want! "The Foreigners of Wonderland" is a popular one! ; ) BYE!**


End file.
